Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze is the main antagonist of the 1995 Power Rangers film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. He was portrayed by , who also played René Belloq in Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark, James Moriarty in Without a Clue and Reverend Philip Shooter in Hot Fuzz. Description Ivan Ooze is an evil alien tyrant and a treacherous sorcerer, who (according to Zordon), "ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror" until he was imprisoned in thr Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea and the "Order of Meridian", who presumably were the precursors to the modern-day Power Rangers. In addition to being a powerful evildoer of his own accord, he also had his own batch of Tengu Warriors, Oozemen and zord-like constructs machines called the "Ecto-Morphicons", similar to the Rangers' Zords. History Despite having been trapped, Ivan was somehow aware of what was going on outside of his prison; he would later complain about having missed the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, and the Brady Bunch reunion. By the time of the Renaissance, he was suffering from a Charley horse. Ivan's hyperlock chamber was unearthed 6,000 years later by an Angel Grove construction crew. Zordon sent the Rangers to hide the chamber once more, but they were beaten to the scene by the evil galactic spellcaster duo Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Zedd released Ooze, and asked for Zordon's destruction in return. Ooze enthusiastically agreed, and breached the Command Center's security with ease. He demolished the Command Center, severely weakened Alpha 5, and destroyed Zordon's time warp, causing him to age rapidly. With the destruction of the Command Center, the Rangers lost their powers, forcing them to go on a quest for a new power source. Ooze traveled to the Moon Palace on the planet Earth's moon, and once there easily deposed both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, trapping them within a snowglobe. Their henchmen Goldar and Mordant swore allegiance to Ivan rather than join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then began brainwashing the parents of Angel Grove into digging up the parts of his Ecto-Morphicons. Once the Ecto-Morphicons were restored fully, he reanimates them and sent them out to destroy the city while ordering the parents to leap to their doom back at the construction site. Ivan then spent his time in the observatory with Goldar, watching the destruction his machines wrecked upon the city. After the Rangers managed to restore their powers on Phados, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. The battle progressed into outer space, and though Ivan consistently had the upper hand, he and Hornitor were destroyed when the Ninja Mega Falconzord kicked him in the groin and knocked him into the path of Ryan's Comet, which happened to be passing. The comet destroyed Ivan on impact. Ivan's death also resulted in the brainwashed parents returning back to normal and Zedd and Rita being freed from their snowglobe prison. Appearance Whether in his humanoid form or slime form, Ivan is quite repulsive to look at. Even Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are quite disgusted with his slime form. He has violet skin, with two horns winding together to make a goatee. His nails are long and unmanicured. Instead of hair, he has a shape on his forehead and a growth on his head that other horns protruded from. His attires consist of what appeared to be sorcerer robes which were purple and had a large collar as well as long enough to cover his feet, purple bracelets that have red and green gems in them, and a belt with a design similar to Rita's head. In his disguise as a carnival human wizard to pass out his ooze to children, Ivan appeared to wear white face paint and a wig of purple curly hair. He wore a stereotypical wizard hat, a navy blue robe, and a purple sash tied around his waist. Personality Ivan Ooze is overall arrogant, insane, tyrannical and megalomaniacal. As long as other villains will not advance to be caught in the snowglobe, he has a willingness to employ their minions for wages. Ivan Ooze is shown to be resentful towards Zordon. He has the ability to perceive humor, making funny and outrageous things that he says to cause amusement (if not laughter) when he properly feels it and perceive prospective pawns in his universal conquest with his own eyes. He is also shown to be easily bored. As the adults continue to dig up his Ecto-Morphicons, Ivan gives a man an authoritative instruction to dance. As such, it is revealed that he is aware of modern dances and music. In Other Media Ivan Ooze appears as the final boss in all video game adaptations of the movie. He also appears as a boss in the story mode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition and is a playable character in the fighting mode with a code used. Quotes }} Enemies *Tommy *Adam *Billy *Aisha *Rocky *Kimberley *Lord Zedd *Dulcea *Rita Repulsa *Alpha *Zordon Trivia *Ivan Ooze is one of the first many villains in the Power Rangers series, despite being non-canon. *He is the first villain to have a sense of humor. This would be repeated by Divatox and Lothor. *He is the first villain to fight the Rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a Megazord himself. *He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix Computer Network. *In addition to the previous statement, he is the only villain to be able to turn into a Megazord, or at least something close to one. *Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The second is King Mondo of the Machine Empire, although during both instances, the duo get back control somehow. Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Bogeymen Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Summoners Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals